The Secret Truth
by articcat621
Summary: After spending some time apart, Ginny and Hermione are finally able to spend some time together.


A/N: This piece of work is a result of the HPRarefest that took place over at livejournal. The prompt was, "They all think we're like sisters." I immediately thought of doing a cute, secret relationship type sort, and voila, here it is. I really hope you all enjoy.

Shout-outs to Krissy and TrisanaChandler13for all taking the time to look this over. I don't know where I'd be without all of your help, so thanks!

Warnings: Femslash, Sexual Content, Language, and obviously, AU.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>The Secret Truth<em>

Hermione looked up at the Burrow. With an excited grin on her face, she walked towards the house.

She had convinced her parents that she missed the boys and wanted to spend some time with them. After changing their memories back to normal, her parents were a bit angry with her. The distance would be good for them.

Ginny was due to go back to school for her final year soon. Hermione wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend before that happened.

The two of them had gotten together during Hermione's fifth year. They had never been exclusive as Ginny had dated other boys, but Hermione knew it was to keep their relationship a secret.

If anyone knew, they would never approve. No one would approve. They all thought the two were like sisters, but it was so much more. Hermione loved the fiery redhead with all of her heart.

"Hermione!" a screech filled the air.

Looking upwards, Hermione saw a blur of red fly at her. "Ginny!" She opened her arms.

Ginny tackled Hermione to the ground, hugging her tightly. "Oh my goodness, I missed you!"

Hermione hugged her tightly, smelling Ginny's sweet floral scent. "I missed you too, Gin."

"I didn't know you were coming over this summer! I thought your parents were still mad at you," Ginny said, peering at her.

Hermione shrugged. "We needed some space. Besides, I had to see my favorite girl before she leaves for school."

Ginny frowned, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about that. I'm going to miss you so much."

"But I'll write you every day and I'll come and visit on Hogsmeade weekends," Hermione promised.

"I'll send all my loving to you," Ginny sang.

"You've been listening to the Beatles?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes! Absolutely love them. Dad was happy to get the record player working too."

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, I missed you."

"Hermione!"

She silently cursed, sitting up. "I suppose our alone time is over."

"Until tonight," Ginny said, waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione laughed. Sitting up, she greeted Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, come inside, Mum's getting ready to make dinner."

She stood, following the three of them to the house. She couldn't wait to be alone with Ginny later tonight.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Hermione said, entering Ginny's bedroom. She placed her things on the spare bed. "What are you reading?"<p>

Ginny placed her book down. "Pride and Prejudice. You left it here last time you visited."

Hermione smiled. "So what would you like to do?"

"Why don't we go swimming?" Ginny suggested. "It's warm out."

"That sounds good," Hermione agreed. "Let me just grab a bathing suit."

"No!" Ginny protested, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You won't need it."

The two of them slipped outside, careful not to wake anyone. The moon shone in the sky as they made their way towards the lake. It was deliciously warm out.

Dipping her toe into the water, Hermione smiled. "It's perfect." Turning to Ginny, she was surprised to see the redhead had already stripped.

"Cannonball!" she shouted, running and jumping into the lake. She appeared moments later, sputtering. "Forgot to keep my mouth shut."

Hermione snickered. "Way to go, Gin."

"Why don't you come in? The water's great," Ginny replied, giving Hermione a flirty look.

She stripped off her clothes slowly, teasing Ginny with every movement.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione," Ginny hissed. "Get your arse in this lake! Now!"

Giggling, Hermione jumped in. The water was warm against her skin as she kicked her way to the surface. Once she caught her breath, she swam towards Ginny.

"Alone at last."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I've missed you." Swimming closer, she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. Their legs brushed as they treaded water.

Hermione closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Ginny's. The redhead moaned, immediately moving to deepen the kiss.

After being apart for two months, it was nice to be together. Desire shot through Hermione as her hand brushed Ginny's side.

Eventually, they broke apart. They spent some time swimming around and talking about what had happened this summer. Hermione discussed finding her parents and the task of reversing their memories. Her parents were furious with her and didn't quite trust her anymore, which Hermione understood, but it still hurt.

Ginny talked about her family. It had been difficult with Fred's death, but they were surviving. George was having a hard time, which everyone understood. Ginny also explained about Harry, causing Hermione to laugh.

"It seems no boy can resist your sex appeal," Hermione said with a laugh.

A splash war erupted.

* * *

><p>The two of them lay on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Their hands were entwined as she snuggled.<p>

"I've missed you," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione replied softly. "This whole secrecy thing sucks."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "We'll tell them once I finish school. I promise, Hermione. It's just easier for them to assume we're just best friends right now."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I'll take what I can get."

"Well, you can take me," Ginny said, a giggle escaping her lips.

Hermione turned on her side, her hand reaching out to cup Ginny's face. "You're so beautiful." Ginny's skin was soft and warm under Hermione's touch. Her plump red lips looked so kissable.

She leaned in, pulling Ginny tight against her. Their lips met in a bruising kiss as Ginny's hands skimmed Hermione's naked body.

"Sweet Merlin, you're gorgeous," Ginny muttered, cupping Hermione's breasts. "I want you so much."

"Take me," Hermione whispered. "I'm yours."

Ginny pressed a kiss on Hermione's lips before moving to her neck. Planting small kisses, she moved towards Hermione's breasts.

"Oh, please," Hermione moaned, tangling her hands into Ginny's long hair.

Her tongue darted out, wetting Hermione's nipple. She lavished it with attention before doing the same to the other.

Hermione gasped, arching her breasts towards Ginny. "More, please."

One of Ginny's fingers tweaked her damp nipple while her mouth continued its attack on the other nipple. Her other hand sneaked downwards between Hermione's legs.

"I love you," Ginny murmured in her ear, dipping her fingers into Hermione's wet heat.

Hermione let out a whimper as Ginny rubbed her thumb over her clit. "Oh, Ginny, hell," Hermione panted.

Ginny continued her ministrations on Hermione's body, loving the way she squirmed. All the normal shyness and awkwardness was gone. It was just the two of them, their smooth skin blurring together under the pale moonlight.

Hermione's hand snaked downward, finding Ginny's clitoris. She rubbed up and down, then in small circles, careful to apply just the right amount of pressure. Ginny pushed up into Hermione's hand, her back arching.

Ginny moaned. The bodies moved in a unified rhythm, as if they had become one.

Hermione felt herself start to contract around Ginny's soft, long fingers. She moaned Ginny's name.

"Hermione, oh, yes, mmmm," Ginny said as she climaxed around Hermione's fingers.

Hermione's moans and whimpers filled the air seconds later. "Oh, Ginny!" Hermione shuddered in exhilaration as Ginny pulled her fingers out, licking them slowly.

The two of them lay under the stars, their chests heaving, wrapped in each other's arms. The cool wind caressed their bodies, drying some of the sweat.

"Oh, Ginny, that was… Wow." Hermione placed a kiss on Ginny's lips.

Ginny grinned. "That was definitely wow." She turned onto her side, propping herself up. She looked at Hermione, an affectionate expression on her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied. She linked their hands together. "I wish everyday could be like this."

Ginny sighed. "Me, too. It will be like this someday. We'll get to spend every night in each other's arms."

"I'd like that," Hermione replied.

Ginny gently kissed Hermione. Tangling her hands into Hermione's soft curls, she poured all her love and emotion into the kiss. Hermione responded with an equal fervor.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart.

"We should head back inside," Ginny said after a while.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The two of them dressed and walked back to the house in silence. Once in Ginny's room, the two stood in awkward silence.

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione with hopeful eyes. "I just want to hold you, that's all."

Hermione nodded. "I usually do anyways, Gin, there's no need to ask."

Ginny lifted the duvet, allowing Hermione to slide in. "You know, I'm surprised no one ever suspects anything."

"They all think we're like sisters."

Ginny chuckled. "If only they knew how wrong they are."

"Someday," Hermione replied before gently kissing Ginny.

"Someday," Ginny agreed.

The two of them fell asleep, wrapped in a loving embrace.


End file.
